


Just One Bad Day

by HereWeShipEverything



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And I also had this idea, And tonight I couldn't sleep, Angst, If you want to use the idea go ahead, Just show me or post it when done so I could read it too, OK so I had this dream, So I smashed my idea and dream togerher, a lot of it, ily all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeShipEverything/pseuds/HereWeShipEverything
Summary: You see, it was supposed to go without anything wrong happening. The plan was actually nice. They were going to sneak someone in into the Arkham, which looked easy to them, but not to whoever they were going to sneak in. That place was like the root of a tree, having the ability to turn the sanest person into the most insane. Then that called person would sneak around, get a few nurses to talk, and find information. Someone would visit them three times a week for the news. It had worked too, but for them.He couldn't get him out. Like a pawn sacrificed to protect the king.





	Just One Bad Day

You see, it was supposed to go without anything wrong happening. The plan was actually nice. They were going to sneak someone in into the Arkham, which looked easy to them, but not to whoever they were going to sneak in. That place was like the root of a tree, having the ability to turn the sanest person into the most insane. Then that called person would sneak around, get a few nurses to talk, and find information. Someone would visit them three times a week for the news. It had worked too, but for them.

Out of everyone, Nygma agreed going in, saying that he could stand those insane people, and live without going insane. So the next day they sneaked him in. They made a fake file, writing down Nygma being in for murder. Having a forensic inside, worked out better than they had expected. Nygma found clues, got along people, made them talk by relieving their weaknesses. He came with better news every meeting. And when they had enough clues to close the case? They did. But see, this is where Jim had actually blamed himself. Why?

Because they couldn't get Nygma out. Arkham simply didn't let them get Edward back, no matter what they tried. And it was left to Jim, to tell the news to him. His face, when he heard the news was truly heartbreaking. Then, it morphed into something he knew very well. He saw it on a lot of people. Anger. He had never heard Nygma raise his voice, or get angry.

"I trusted you, Gordon!" He almost screamed. "I trusted you, and hoped that once this all was over, I would be able to go back to my job!"

"Ed-" Not Nygma, Ed. It felt right to call him that at the moment. "In your file, it was written that you only murderer one or two people. You can still get out-"

"But it will always be in my profile. I won't be able to return to my job, the job I did so lovingly! Do you know what they will see when they check my profile? INSANE" and with that, Nygma stood up. He backed away, eyes watering.

Jim slowly stood up, following him "Ed, we tried, you have to understand-"

"Good bye, Detective Gordon. At least Bullock will be happy to not hear any more Riddles. " and with that he left. Jim didn't follow him, or tried to stop him. He couldn't. He was frozen at spot, unable to move a single muscle. They had lost one of their brightest worker. No, they had lost one of their most cheering, hardworking, and maybe new to socializing, friend. The way back to GCPD was another thing, he just drove, Harvey and Sarah waiting at the door for him. After Arkham, the only thing he could do was to Shake his head, hoping, hoping they would get that it did not go well. That night Jim went to a bar, and drank as much as his body could handle, before collapsing. Harvey had to pick him up from the bad and drop him home. From what Harvey said the day after, he was mumbling about what happened at Arkham. No one spoke about that case, they slowly moved on, but before that they tried to talk to Edward one more time. But after th first visits from everyone, He declined, saying that he did not accept visitors. Having no way of contacting Him, slowly, one by one everyone stopped trying. People forgot the sacrifice that was made for a case.

A person's future for a damn case.

GCPD hired a new forensic, good, who reminded them a little of Edward sometimes with how easily he could find clues. Days pass

A week passes

And then another.

And then two more.

And everyone forgers about the past.

Until they hear that there was a breakout at Arkham. Jim panics, because that's exactly where Edward was. As if the fate was trying to make him feel more guilty, they find a knife and blood.

Edward's blood.

A day after, he is announced dead.

But seven people escape that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Jim woke up to the banging on the back of his head, pain throbbing. He groans, his hand immediately going for his head. The last thing he remembered was that the whole GCPD was after Jervis, who had gone quiet for too long, and as they suspected, was onto something. He assumed he was knocked out again. The second thing he noticed was, the similarity. He was on a chair, guards near, Harvey sitting next to him, Oswald in front of him, Jeremiah next to him, just siting peacefully without saying a word, and Jervis with a gun-

  
Oh to hell with this

"Look, Jervis-" Jim tried to talk, but the gun was immediately on him.

"Oh Jim, You're awake! Perfect!" Jervis smiled, before it fell from his eyes. He heard Oswald sigh. "What could you possibly want from 'me'?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh no, Mr Cobblepot you are my guest here. I can assure you, no harm will be done to you here. Can't say the same about them though..." Jervis looked at Jim and Harvey.

"Look, is this about your Sister again-" Harvey asked, only to have the Hutt of the gun hitting his face. Jervis hissed "It's not! That is for another day. You... I learnt what happened, what you have done to my friend"

Friend? Jim looked at Jervis, frowning. This day just kept getting more confusing. He was pretty sure he didn't do anything to Jervis's friend.

"Jim, enlighten us? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything" Harvey Groaned, also rubbing the back of his neck. He must have been knocked out the same way. Jim scoffed "If Jervis would enlighten us, I would love to enlighten you Harv!"

"You left him! You lied to Riddler and left him in there" Riddler. It didn't sound familiar to Jim at all. For a second if Jervis has gone an upper leve of crazy. Just when he was about to speak, a voice cut him. And two knocks on the door.

" ** _Knock knock_** "

Jervis groaned "Go away, im busy!" He replied.

  
**_"Tch Tch, Jervis. Try again."_** The hoarse voice said again, with the knock following. The voice was familiar, but Jim couldn't pinpoint it. There was just too many people he met these weeks, he couldn't keep track. Jervis practically beamed, gasping. He looked like he knew that voice, his gun aiming down in an instant.

"Who is it!?" Jervis asked excitedly.

" ** _Friend_** " the door stayed shut, still the person behind it choosing to not reveal himself just yet.

"Friend who?"

  
With a loud creak, the wooden carved door was pushed open, revealing a figure, all dressed in green. It was a suit, dark green, with a small Question mark on the collar of the jacket. The jacket also had a hoodie to it, making it look both fancy and comfortable. One of the many eye catching thing was the shining, cane which had a question mark as its handle, but looks like it was too sharp at the end, like a knife.

In the next three seconds, Jervis had almost tackled the stranger, smiling "Oh I knew you would come!"

"I promised, didn't I? I'm sorry for making you wait. And who do we have here...." He trailed off, finally showing his face, thought that was covered by a mask. Only eyes, and the front was visible. The man had bright, green eyes, and a grin. He was sure if the man talked a little bit more, he could remember who this was.

" You didn't tell me you were having guests! I would have brought them something" he teases, patting Jervis's shoulder. The man is taller, could be even passing Jim by a centimeter or two. "Care to introduce us to your friend, Jervis?" Jim roamed his eyes over the 'other hosts', stopping at Oswald. His eyes were blown wide, his mouth in the 'o' form.

" **you**!-"

"Hello Oswald." The man came closer, smiling. Oswald jumped up, cursing under his breath before hugging him tightly. "I swear if you disappear again-"

"Hey, I said I was sorry" the man pouted. Jervis smiled, taking a step forward "Gentlemen, meet E- The Riddler!" Jim thought he must have heard wrong, for a second he heard Jervis almost slipping a name. "I um... May I learn why I'm here?" Jeremiah finally asked, gulping. It was clear that he was nervous, and scared. He was eyeing the Riddler's sharp cane.

"Oh, you are here because your brother told me to get you too" Jervis waved it off. Jeremiah looked at Riddler again, frowning. The Riddler coughed, clearing his voice before speaking.

  
"Detective Gordon" The man had a grin of a shark, the eyes of an owl and the body of a snake. There was just something about that voice, if only he could think harder.

He clapped his hands "Well! I must cut this meeting short, my friend. I have places to be, people to surprise, and Graves to dig! Good bye!" the man turned his cane, spinning it like a toy, walking out of the room through the door he came.

 

 

He didn't know how long it took, but GCPD found them. Jervis escaped with Oswald and Jeremiah, which was a bad thing. Harvey grunted about getting bored of getting kidnapped by insane people for the whole road. They were questioned about who they saw, what they heard, what happened and then they were free again. Tomorrow, a package came with the familiar question mark on it, no name of the deliverer, to place, nothing. Sarah called Harvey and Jim in, closing the door before opening the package. Inside, there was a small notebook, an old one. Inside there were scribbles, small notes, most scientific. And then at the very last page, there was a picture of a grave. A grave that was dug up, with the address.

Jim knew that grave very well. "Captain... I know which grave this notebook has inside" He chose his words carefully. He took a deep breath, looking at Harvey and then Sarah.

Harvey, becoming impatient, snapped. "Well? We're listening!"

"It's Nygma's Grave."

  
The next thing he knew was they were at the graveyard, searching for Nygma's grave. What Riddler said rang in his head

'People to surprise, Graves go dig!' could he really be meaning this? Sarah's voice snaps him from his thoughts, as he turns around only to come face to face with a grabe, dug open.

"Shit"

  
There had a lot of things happened after it. They found Jeremiah, that said his brother had done something big, which he called 'saving a life' and asked him if he was proud That he did good. They found the boy alone, tied down. They took him to the GCPD, where they knew would be safer. Even though Jerome could easily get in like the last time.

"Get this kid bodyguards, I don't care. Find me Jervis and Oswald. Everything you find, goes through me! Including that Nygma case-"

  
" _You mean my case?"_ A voice, a new one bloomed at the entrance, taking everyone's attention to himself. He knew that voice. He knew that face, he knew that hair.

"Edward"


End file.
